


“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

by darlingargents



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s02e08 Spacewalker, Slightly - Freeform, Somewhat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: (a tumblr prompt from three years ago that i keep forgetting to move over here for archiving purposes)





	“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on [February 15th, 2015](http://spookybarriss.tumblr.com/post/111136281521/bellarke-9). It was a prompt by tumblr user bluescargent (now deactivated). I'm not in this fandom anymore, and this remains the only published fic I ever wrote for this pairing (which I don't even ship anymore) but as I mentioned in the post, it was the first published fic I'd written since I was eleven, so I thought I might as well archive this here just so I don't lose it.
> 
> Also... I was fourteen when I wrote this, which wasn't embarrassing at the time but is now. This is here purely for archiving purposes. That probably should be a warning in and of itself.

Her hands were still stained with Finn’s blood.

She felt as though she had been scrubbing them for hours, but every time she put down the washcloth, she saw another speck of red under her nail or on the back of her hand. She had broken the ends of most of her nails just trying to get rid of the blood.

After she’d killed Finn, she’d run. And now she was hiding in her tent like a coward, but Clarke couldn’t leave. She couldn’t stand to see the judgement or pity in anyone’s eyes.

She’d had to do it. She’d had to, but after she’d heard Raven’s scream and stared at his blood on her hands, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Clarke?”

She looked up and saw the Bellamy silhouetted in the opening of her tent. Normally, she would have wanted to see him, but not now. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. Even if she hadn’t cried.

“Go away.” The words came out harsher than she expected, and she wished she could take them back.

He ignored her, of course, and walked over to where she was sitting on her bed. He knelt down in front of her, the lamp next to him illuminating his face.

She hadn’t noticed she was still scrubbing her hands, and when Bellamy placed his hands over them, she stopped. A sob rose in her chest, but she forced it down. With partial success.

“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

And she did. She wasn’t sure how long she cried, but Bellamy stayed with her. Like he always did. Like she knew he always would.


End file.
